User blog:Lucaya Lover/Girl Meets Something good from every disappointment Chapter 2
Girl meets something good from every disappointment In the school cantin Riley:What kind of project is this Maya?How am I supposed to write about a feeling I don't even know about? Maya: Your father told you that euphoria is excitment. Write about this it's not that difficult. Riley: It is difficult,Maya. If yeuforia was excitment whay didn't he tell me to write about excitment? There is atrap Maya I can smell it.I wish I had to write about love like you Maya. Maya:You think it's easy to write about a feeling that you're not sure if you have feel it? Especially if you have to write about it with Ranger Rick. Riley:You might be right. Really how do you feel about writting and singing a song along with Lucas? Maya:Well definately not euphoria. Riley:How can you don't want to sing with Lucas? I bet he is a great singer. Maya:Yes in country.Hahaha.I can imagine him singing "I'm a poor and lonesome cowboy". Lucas(standing behind them):Very funny Maya.You know thay was actually my favourite song when I was little. Maya:REALLY?Then,I've just found a new name for you...Lucky Luke. Lucas(smiling):Oh no...tell me this isn't happening! Maya:Come on Luke, I finally found a name that totally suits you!You should be shouting YEY. Lucas:YEY! Maya:Exactly!Good boy...Do you want a bone ? Do you? Lucas looks at her fake angry. The guys sit on a table Riley:There's another problem too. I can't sing! I'll be humiliated in frontof the whole class! Cory(who was passing in front of their table):Actually, I just talked with the principal.He gave us the permission to present the songs in the school theatre so all the school will be able to see you!Isn't it great?(Cory walks away) Riley:This is awful!!Now the whole school will see how terrible I sing. Maya:You sing just fine Riley. Don't worry.Like they can sing better.. Riley:Some of them can. Maya:Riley RELAX.They're just High School students and we're not on So you think you can sing?. Riley:I thought it was ''So you think you can dance?"... Maya:I know,I just made it up.But you can understand what I mean Riles. Riley:Yeah,maybe you're right. Maya:Ok, now let's eat.All this conversation made me hungry. Lucas(smiling):I hope you sing as good as you eat. Maya(fake angry):Yeah you talk. We didn't manage to say two words and you had already eaten a buffalo. Lucas(laughing):A buffalo?Come on.I'm sure it was a dinosaur. Maya shows him her tongue. Riley:Maya!Be nice.It's not appropriate to show your tongue. Maya:Are you my mother? Riley:No,but I'm your friend and I want to help you.So when are you going to meet to write your song? Maya:I have nothing to do today. Lucas:Me neither. Maya:Ok then.Should we meet at mine or your place? Lucas:Mine.I have a piano so it will be easier to write the music. Maya:You can play the piano? Lucas:Yes,what's so weird about it? Maya:I thought you were more banjo type...Anyway I wil get my guitar. Lucas:Ok.I'll ignore the banjo thing. Maya:Ok your place at 7pm Lucas:Fine. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts